The Doctor's regenerations
The following are summaries of each of [[the Doctor|'the Doctor']]'s regenerations. First Doctor Last stand With his ancient body wearing thin, the First Doctor, Ben and Polly arrived at the Snowcap base in 1986 Antarctica, where they were treated with hostility by General Cutler. When the pilots of Zeus IV discovered a new planet between Mars and Venus, the Doctor, having predicted this, tried to convince the crew that Earth had a twin planet millions of years ago called Mondas, but Cutler refused to listen and sent his men to claim the TARDIS. However, the station came under attack from the Cybermen, and the Doctor collapsed when Mondas began draining Earth's energies, due to his regeneration process starting. Having found a second wind, the Doctor confronted the Cybermen when they intended to take humanity to Mondas to turn them into their kind, but his attempt at negotiation resulted in him and Polly being taken hostage aboard the Cyber-ship. Held prisoner, the Doctor comforted Polly while Ben helped delay the Cyberman until Mondas was destroyed by overloading on Earth's energies. While emerging from his sleep, the Doctor overheard Ben claim that it was "all over now," and became weary. Having started his first regeneration, the Doctor left without Ben or Polly, defiantly claiming that things were "far from being all over". in the BBC timeline. ]]Walking in the snow, he insisted to himself that he would not change and that the entire idea was "ridiculous." He was soon called out by a kneeling figure, who claimed to be "the Doctor". However, the Doctor, believing the TARDIS before him to be his own, instead thought that the man was another Time Lord come to reclaim it, only for time to freeze around them, and a World War I Captain to appear. Taking the Captain into the TARDIS to protect him from his pursuers, the Doctor saw that it was from his future and convinced of the Twelfth Doctor's (Thirteenth in Commander_One's timeline) identity, shortly before the TARDIS was pulled into a hovering spaceship. Sent out as a distraction, the Doctor was addressed as "the Doctor of War" by a glass avatar of the Testimony, who offered to trade the Captain for the Twelfth Doctor's deceased companion, Bill Potts. Now joined by his future self, the Doctor examined the interior of the spaceship, and realised that the glass avatar was based off of a real person due to being too asymmetrical. Managing to escape as the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS was taken by the Testimony, the two Doctors, the Captain and Bill retreated to the First Doctor's TARDIS, where the Twelfth Doctor decided to visit "an old friend" to figure out what the Testimony was. Arriving at Villengard, the Captain was attacked by a familiar creature, and left inside the TARDIS with Bill as the two Doctors journeyed towards a tower, briefly stopping to discuss their shared refusal to regenerate. When the Twelfth Doctor entered the tower alone, the First Doctor examined the wreckage and found the remnants of Dalek shells as he was joined by Bill, who revealed herself to be a glass avatar. Despite the initial shock of there being "a spy in the camp", the First Doctor was told the true purpose of Testimony and its benevolent agenda, just as the Twelfth Doctor learned the same from the Dalek's Pathweb. When the Doctors agreed that the Captain had to die at his allotted point in time, the Twelfth Doctor requested, much to the First Doctor's surprise, that they take him back, which was allowed by the Testimony. Returning the Captain to 1914, the Doctor expressed his regret that "the universe generally failed to be a Fairy tale," and promised to "make it his business" to look in on the Captain's family, the Lethbridge-Stewarts, as a favour. Hidden by a perception filter, the two Doctors watched as the Captain, now with no memory of having ever met them, prepared to meet his fate. Suddenly, Christmas carolling started up on both sides of the battlefield, and the Twelfth Doctor explained that he had adjusted the time frame by a couple of hours so that when time resumed for the Captain and his opponent, it would be the beginning of the Christmas Armistice. As the Twelfth Doctor explained the Armistice to the First Doctor, the Captain called for aid for his wounded opponent and the First Doctor realised that his future self-maneuverered events to save both men's lives, and that was "what it meant to be a Doctor of War." After watching the Armistice for a few hours, the First Doctor admitted that he felt ready to regenerate, but questioned his future self on his decision, with the Twelfth Doctor only answering that the First Doctor would have to find out "the long way round" before the First Doctor departed to his TARDIS. Regeneration for the first time.]] Now inside the TARDIS and glowing with more regeneration energy, the Doctor managed to set the coordinates to return it to Antarctica in 1986. As the TARDIS' controls continued to operate on their own, he opened the doors for Ben and Polly before collapsing unconscious to the floor, having lost the energy needed to keep his old body going. Before the astonished eyes of his friends, the Doctor regenerated for the first time, transforming into a much younger man, at the age of 450-years-old. Second Doctor Trial The Second Doctor and his companions landed on a planet where the War Lords planned to use human soldiers as an army to conquer the galaxy by picking them out of various periods of Earth's history with the War Chief's space-time vessel technology that had been given to them. The Doctor, Jamie and Zoe helped unite the various resistance movements on the planet to fight the War Lords. Unable to return all the kidnapped soldiers to their correct places in time and space, the Doctor called the Time Lords for help with a hypercube, thereby betraying his location to them, following advice given to him by the Eighth Doctor in a time bubble. The Doctor, Jamie and Zoe tried to slip away before the Time Lords arrived, but the Time Lords started interfering with the TARDIS operation and demanded the Doctor hand himself over. Wanting to escape their detection, the Doctor materialising the TARDIS on an ocean and then in space, and even briefly on the Ulk-Ra planet, where the Doctor reluctantly "switched off" Ossu-male. They continued their attempts to flee the Time Lords, but were inevitably caught and brought to the Time Lords' home planet, Gallifrey. After the Time Lords dematerialised the War Lord for his crimes, they placed the Doctor on trial for violating the non-interference policy of the Time Lords. Jamie and Zoe were taken away from him and had their memories of the time they spent travelling with him removed, save for their first adventure. After showing that his interfering with time actually helped prevent evils such as the Daleks, Quarks, Yeti, Cybermen and Ice Warriors from gaining significant power, his sentence was handed down. He was to be exiled to Earth in the 20th century with a forced regeneration. He was given a choice of a new appearance, but rejected all of the choices. At their wits' end, the Time Lords chose his new face for him and sent the protesting Doctor away to begin his exile. After the trials Before the sentence could be carried out, the Celestial Intervention Agency interceded, turning the Doctor into their "hired gun". In his first mission, he met the Players, an experience that resulted in the death of his assistant, Serena, and left his hair turning grey. HQ.]] The Doctor attended a UNIT reunion party, where he and the Brigadier were kidnapped by Borusa and taken to the Death Zone. The two escaped from a squad of Cybermen, encountered a Yeti and faced illusions of Jamie and Zoe. In the Dark Tower, the Doctor met his first, third and fifth incarnations, their companions and the Master. After Borusa was turned to stone by Rassilon, the Doctor was returned to his timezone. During a brief trip in the TARDIS with the Brigadier, the Doctor was trapped in the event horizon of a black hole. Returning to the CIA after taking "a few stops along the way", and using Serena's death as blackmail, the Doctor convinced Sardon to let Jamie travel with him again. Sardon conceded, and altered Jamie's memory to make him believe Victoria was away studying graphology. Sardon sent the Doctor to persuade his old friend, Joinson Dastari, to stop his experiments with time at the Space Station Camera. Working with Jamie With Jamie put under a "magic spell", the CIA sent him and the Doctor to persuade Joinson Dastari to stop Professors Kartz and Reimer's experiments with time travel at the Space Station Camera, but Dastari and his augmented Androgum, Chessene, had planned to kidnap the Time Lord emissary all along, partnering up with the Sontarans to steal the secret of time travel from the Time Lords' genetic makeup. The Sontarans slaughtered the station and the Doctor's death was faked to hide his kidnapping and seclusion in a hacienda near Seville. Jamie escaped the massacre and reported everything to the Sixth Doctor and Peri Brown when they discovered him. The Second Doctor was transformed into an Androgum by Dastari and joined Shockeye for food at the Las Cadenas restaurant in Seville, but, because the operation was incomplete, the effect was only temporary. When Dastari and Chessene brought the Second and Sixth Doctors back to the hacienda, the Sixth Doctor sabotaged the attempted TARDIS copy invented by Kartz and Reimer, while Chessene regressed back to her Androgum nature. Dastari then freed the Second Doctor upon realising his mistake in augmenting a primitive Androgum, and was shot by Chessene for betraying her. The Second Doctor used his Stattenheim remote control to return his TARDIS to him, and the Doctor and Jamie left the hacienda in the TARDIS. The Doctor and Jamie then travelled to Helicon Prime to relax, but whilst there, there were several murders. He decided to investigate who was to blame and discovered that the murderer was the famous singer Mindy Voir. They later travelled to Earth in 54,010 and rescued a tribe of Stone Age humans from a bio-dome. As his predecessor had done before him, the Doctor took Jamie back in time to kill a baby destined to grow up into a dictator who would doom the Earth. However, the Doctor was unable to go through with the act, and left. Jamie was eventually deposited back in the Scottish Highlands, his memories altered once more by the Time Lords, but he was able to fight off the effect using a trick the Doctor had taught him. When the CIA needed to cover up their visit to Space Station Camera, it was decided that the Doctor's sentence of exile to Earth was to be enforced. Ultimately, however, the Doctor was able to escape before the Time Lords could enforce a regeneration. Hiding in luxury Now exiled, the Doctor took up residence in the Carlton Grange Hotel in London, where he enjoyed considerable luxury and press attention, with people from around the world bringing their problems to him. Regeneration into his third incarnation.]] While appearing on the game show Explain My Mystery, the Doctor was asked to consider the case of Mr. Glenlock-Hogan, a farmer with walking scarecrows. He wasn't able to do so and arranged for an off-camera visit to the farm. Knowing it was a case so preposterous-sounding that it would not be taken seriously by anyone else but him, the Doctor wanted to investigate the matter privately. When he arrived, the scarecrows duly began to walk around. Eventually, they captured and shot him, revealing that they had been animated by the Time Lords in order to carry out the remaining part of his sentence. The scarecrows dragged him to his waiting TARDIS, where they forced him to regenerate. During the process, the scarecrows programmed the TARDIS for a final flight, and edited the Doctor's memory to remove his knowledge of how to work his TARDIS, restrict what he knew about other alien species, and make him think he had been executed at his trial. The TARDIS travelled to an English field, where it was found, along with the newly regenerated Doctor, by UNIT. Third Doctor Final exploits Reunited with Mike Yates, the Third Doctor and UNIT discovered mysterious goings-on at a meditation retreat run by Tibetan monks were linked to a colony of monstrous spiders on Metebelis III. Here, he ran into his old mentor, K'anpo Rimpoche, who suffered an attack from the Eight Legs and regenerated. The spiders sought the Doctor's crystal and began attacking, possessing, subjugating and killing anyone who stood in the way of them reclaiming the crystal. The Doctor realised that the act of taking it in the first place was a deadly oversight from the beginning, and was told by K'anpo he had no choice but to return the crystal, which would spell his doom. To save his companions, his teacher, and the whole cosmos from them, the Doctor exposed himself to lethal levels of radiation to destroy the web of the Great One. He allowed the Great One to repossess the crystal, which gave her infinite psychic power, unaware this would be too much for her to bear. The Great One and the Eight Legs linked to her could not handle the limitless power and were destroyed. The Doctor limped to his TARDIS and escaped Metebelis III, horrendously irradiated. Regeneration The Doctor was stuck wandering around the Time Vortex for ten years, the radiation slowly eating away at his body. The effects became so severe that he could not even reach the TARDIS console, and was doomed to simply wait until the TARDIS landed of its own accord. During this time, he was taken prisoner by a corrupt being called Tremayne in East Berlin. Even though he was enduring a painful death, the Doctor worked alongside Edward Grainger and stopped Tremayne and the Logos from rewriting the history of the whole cosmos. When the TARDIS finally deposited the dying Doctor back on Earth, he promptly collapsed in his UNIT lab next to Sarah Jane and Lethbridge-Stewart. Looking at Sarah Jane, he tried comforting her, telling her that "while there's life, there's...", but expired before he could finish his dying words. into his fourth incarnation.]] K'anpo Rimpoche's psychic projection reappeared before Sarah Jane and the Brigadier, and promised the two that the Doctor would be all right, deciding to give the Doctor "a little push" to help his cells begin a regeneration, then vanished and told Sarah Jane and the Brigadier to look after him. The Doctor started breathing again and regenerated into his next incarnation. Fourth Doctor Journey to Logopolis Tired of the TARDIS' chameleon circuit being stuck, the Fourth Doctor went to Logopolis to obtain the formula needed to fix it. Arriving, the Doctor found a woman named Tegan Jovanka accidentally boarded, thinking the TARDIS was a police box. He also reunited with Nyssa, whilst also meeting a being known as the Watcher; they had a secret conversation and the Doctor learnt the Watcher was his future self. Realising his current incarnation's end was near, the Doctor got the formulas from Logopolis and shrunk the TARDIS by accident due to the Master's interference, but this was corrected. The Doctor then went to the Pharos radio telescope to a broadcast the CVE signal as the Watcher took Adric and Nyssa outside the universe. After successfully reopening the CVEs, the Doctor's short-lived alliance with the Master ended when the Doctor attempted to stop him from forcing the universe into serving the Master with the threat of weaponising the entropy. Pulling the plug on the radio that powered the dish to do so, the Doctor ended up hanging onto it as the Master rotated the dish. Dangling from the dish, the Doctor experienced visions of past foes before he lost his grip and fell to the ground. . ]] Regeneration In a daze from the fall, the Doctor experienced visions of the Brigadier, Benton, Sarah, Harry, Leela, K-9 and Romana. When Adric, Nyssa and Tegan gathered around him, the Doctor smiled, telling them that the moment had been prepared for. Shocking everyone present, the Doctor held his hand out to the Watcher, who merged with the Doctor as he regenerated into his next incarnation. Fifth Doctor Arriving on Androzani Minor .|left]] Arriving on Androzani Minor, the Fifth Doctor and Peri were caught in a struggle over the mineral spectrox. As they dealt with gun runners, government troops, crooked politicians and a masked madman called Sharaz Jek, the Doctor and Peri were exposed to raw spectrox and contracted the fatal Spectrox toxaemia. Through a perilous descent into the lower caves of the planet, the Doctor managed to get his hands on the milk of a queen bat, the only known cure for the poisoning, but he was only able to recover one dose. He then chose to give Peri the dose, saving her life at the cost of his own. Regeneration as he regenerates. ]] Succumbing to the poisoning, the Doctor collapsed on the floor of the TARDIS, not entirely sure if he would regenerate, wondering aloud if he was failing to regenerate, and commenting that the regenerative process "felt different this time". During his regeneration, the Master tried to interfere via Kamelion's lingering connection to the TARDIS, but the Doctor was saved by Nyssa and her husband Lasarti, who connected with him in his mindscape and helped break the mental link allowing the Master to block his regeneration. Seeing visions of his former companions urging him to live and insisting that the universe still had need of him, the Doctor rejected the Master's assertion that he must die and regenerated into his sixth incarnation. Sixth Doctor Attack from Lakertya under attack by the Rani.]] The Sixth Doctor tried to travel to the Lakertyan System, but soon discovered there was deadly radiation nearby. Before he could divert the TARDIS away, he received a signal from a future version of his current incarnation and froze up for a moment. For reasons he couldn't explain, the Doctor was now compelled to visit Lakertya despite the danger, and continued his present course. His TARDIS was soon caught in a barrage of laser fire made of focused radiation beams. As the ship was struck and jolted repeatedly, the radiation caused Mel to lose consciousness, but the Doctor feared that he would fare far worse. Unable to tell Mel before she passed out, he revealed that the radiation was fatal to Time Lords, and fell over onto the floor. Weakened by the attack, the Doctor made peace with the idea his time had come, fearing that he might fail to regenerate. However, as he lay dying, a figure appeared to him and told him it was "far from being all over." The Doctor wondered who it was as regenerative energy began to flow out of him, and the TARDIS was snared by a tractor beam and forced to land on Lakertya. Regeneration regenerates.|left]] As the Doctor lay unconscious on the floor of his TARDIS after the TARDIS landed on Lakertya, the Rani and her Tetrap servant, Urak, invaded the TARDIS, and Urak was ordered to leave Mel behind and take the Doctor to the Rani's laboratory. As Urak rolled the Doctor onto his back in preparation to take him away, the final stages of his regeneration commenced, and he transformed into his seventh incarnation. Seventh Doctor Retrieving the Master's ashes The Seventh Doctor learned that the Master had been tried on Skaro, where he had been found guilty and executed for his crimes by the Daleks, with his last request being that the Doctor transport his remains back to Gallifrey. Knowing his chances of surviving the mission were slim, the Doctor agreed to stow away his ashes safely and used a faulty Chameleon Arch to turn himself half-human in order to trick the Master in the event of his escape. The Doctor travelled to Skaro, at a point in time before the Hand of Omega apparently destroyed it, and somehow claimed the Master's ashes from the Daleks. However, en route to Gallifrey, the Master escaped from his casket in the form of a Deathworm Morphant and damaged the inner workings of the TARDIS console, forcing the TARDIS to make an emergency landing in San Francisco on December 30, 1999. Needing to find his bearings to figure out how to expurgate the Master from his ship and to find an atomic clock to repair the time mechanism, the Doctor left the TARDIS without properly checking his surroundings, and was caught in the middle of a gang shootout, getting himself shot once through the shoulder and twice in the leg. Before falling unconscious, the Doctor saw the Master exiting the TARDIS in liquid form, and tried to warn a survivor of the shootout who came to his aid, Chang Lee, to stop him, but Lee could make no sense of the Doctor's warning. Regeneration Lee hailed an ambulance, and the Doctor was taken to Walker General Hospital, where the bullets were found to have caused only minor injuries and removed. However, the medical team assumed that he was fibrillating and that the X-rays showing his two hearts were a double exposure, and Cardiologist Doctor Grace Holloway was called to undertake exploratory surgery to "fix" his abnormal heartbeat. The Doctor woke up just as Holloway began the surgery, and tried to stop her operating on him by explaining his non-terrestrial origins, but Holloway and the surgeons believed him to be acting irrational due to the pain and quickly put him under anaesthetic. Shaking off the effects to give one last warning about the Master, the Doctor was rendered unconsciousness. Holloway rapidly became lost in the Doctor's cardiovascular system, and he began to flatline when she damaged his circulatory system with her probe. Though the team attempted to revive him, their attempts only allowed to Doctor to awaken briefly, and he was pronounced dead after he let out a final scream. shortly after regeneration, in a post-regenerative state.]] Unlike his previous deaths, this regeneration did not begin promptly; his successor attributed his delayed regeneration to having been under anaesthesia at the time. The hospital staff locked the Doctor's dead body inside a cold chamber, with a "John Doe" toe tag attached and a sheet placed over his body. Several hours later, within the hospital morgue, the Doctor's corpse contorted and crackled with electrical energies as the regeneration process began, giving him new life in the form of his eighth incarnation. Eighth Doctor boards the crashing ship to save Cass.]] Attempting to save Cass During the Fifth Segment of the War, the Eighth Doctor was drinking tea in his TARDIS when he heard a distress call from a spaceship crashing into Karn. Answering the call with glee, the Doctor found that there was no way to deflect the ship or save it with a tractor beam, and was forced to board the ship to manually retrieve the sole life form detected. The Doctor tried to save the last remaining crewman, Cass, but she sealed herself away in the ship by deadlocking a door when she saw the TARDIS, choosing to die rather than accept help from a Time Lord, branding them as being no different from the Daleks in the Time War. Unable to open it with his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor pleaded with Cass to come with him, until the ship hit the surface of Karn and erupted into a fireball. The Doctor died in the crash, but was revived temporarily by Ohila and the Sisterhood of Karn, and was told he had under four minutes to live. Ohila offered him a series of different Elixirs that would allow him to control his regeneration so he could become the person he needed to be to end the Time War, but the Doctor refused to take part in the war, until the Sisterhood showed him the lifeless body of Cass, who was "beyond even their help". Though he continued to believe he could have saved her and shown her the universe, Ohila pointed out to the Doctor the universe was "very nearly over" due to the damage the Time War done had done. Regeneration 's final moments before regenerating into the War Doctor.]] Deciding there was no longer a need for the Doctor in the universe, the Doctor accepted the Sisterhood's help, asking them to make him a warrior. Ohila then handed him a formula she had specially prepared for that purpose. Before ingesting what he thought was a chalice containing the Elixir of Life that in reality was just dry ice and lemonade, the Doctor commanded the sisters to get out of the room, horribly torn apart by what he was about to do. With his four minutes to live up, he paid tribute to his deceased companions and apologised to Cass and then downed the chalice. Beginning a painful regeneration, the Doctor gasped out his last breaths in convulsions that made him keel over to the ground as he regenerated into his next incarnation. War Doctor arrive to support him. ]] Saving Gallifrey Feeling that the regret his future selves felt for destroying Gallifrey had led them to save many worlds, the War Doctor, after speaking with Clara, decided to activate the Moment. However, the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors joined him to press the button, finally forgiving him and themselves for the atrocity they committed, until Clara insisted that they find another way. After the Moment showed them a projection of the suffering of the Time War, the Eleventh Doctor decided not to use the Moment and came up with a plan that involved saving Gallifrey. Informing the General of their plan, the Doctors were joined by their nine other incarnations, as well as a future incarnation, to freeze Gallifrey in a pocket universe. The General was sceptical of their plan but gave the order when the Dalek army increased their attack. All thirteen Doctors managed to move Gallifrey and destroyed the Daleks. Meeting up at the National Gallery, the War Doctor voiced his uncertainty of their success to the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors, but took solace in the fact they may have "failed at the doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong". He was pleased that he could call himself "the Doctor" once again, even if it was for mere moments. Reminding himself that he would forget his attempt to save Gallifrey due to the timelines being out of sync, the Doctor bade farewell to Clara and his future selves and left in his TARDIS. Regeneration As soon as he set the TARDIS for flight, the Doctor noticed that his regenerative process had triggered automatically. Commenting on how his body was "wearing a bit thin", the Doctor mused how he hoped his next incarnation's ears would be "a bit less conspicuous", as he regenerated with a peaceful smile on his face. . ]] His successor would once again use the name "Doctor" after he regenerated, but, due to the timelines being "out of sync," he lost all memory of what had happened at the end of the Time War, believing that he had destroyed Gallifrey, and that he was the last of the Time Lords, leaving him and his two successors with an intense hatred of their war incarnation, while the Time Lords hailed him as a war hero. Ninth Doctor Battle of the Game Station Immediately after leaving 1336 Kyoto, Japan, the Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness were teleported to Satellite Five to be put in deadly versions of TV game shows. After escaping Big Brother ''alongside a contestant called Lynda Moss, the Doctor met up with Jack and they raced to save Rose from ''The Weakest Link, hosted by a deadly Anne Droid; they were unsuccessful in preventing the Anne Droid from seemingly killing Rose. Completely broken, the Doctor, along with Jack and Lynda, was arrested for breaking in and out of the games. However, he and Jack physically overpowered the guards and set off to stop the "entertainment". Taking hostages in the control room, Jack found the TARDIS stowed away in an archive room. Using the TARDIS, Jack discovered the laser that "killed" the games' losers was actually teleporting them across space. Puzzled, the Doctor discovered that the Game Station was unknowingly broadcasting a secondary signal to an empty location of space, which was where all the losers ended up. Disabling the signal, the Doctor and Jack were horrified to find two hundred Dalek battleships. Establishing contact, the Doctor learned his old foes had taken Rose hostage, but promised to rescue her and destroy the Daleks. are behind Satellite Five's transmissions.]] The Doctor and Jack flew the TARDIS straight into the Dalek command ship and rescued Rose. However, the Doctor soon discovered the Dalek Emperor had also survived the Time War; it had been shaping humanity for many centuries, converting the contestants into Daleks for its army. Knowing his fight against the Daleks was suicidal, the Doctor sent a reluctant Rose back to the 21st century in the TARDIS, while he and Jack gathered a possible resistance consisting of gameshow contestants and operatives. The Doctor built a delta wave generator, a device that would "fry the brain stems of every living thing within a thousand miles of the satellite", but was not able to perfect it to work only on Daleks. After the resistance, including Lynda and Jack, were all killed, the Doctor proudly told the Emperor that he would rather be a coward rather than a killer. Resigning himself to being exterminated by the surrounding Daleks, he was shocked to find that Rose had opened the heart of the TARDIS and become the Bad Wolf. Having absorbed the energy of the Time Vortex into herself, she brought the TARDIS to the Game Station and scattered all the Daleks and the Emperor's atoms into dust, ending the Daleks' plot. Regeneration regenerates. ]] The Doctor knew that Rose would burn up if she kept so much power in her body. He drew the Time Vortex from her body and into his with a kiss, before sending it back into the heart of the TARDIS. He took an unconscious Rose into the TARDIS, abandoning a resurrected Jack on the deserted Game Station after Rose had accidentally converted him into an immortal fixed point in time. Knowing that his brief possession of the vortex energy had caused cellular damage to his body, the Doctor told Rose that he had wanted to take her to so many places, such as the planet Barcelona. Trying his best to explain that he was about to regenerate, the Doctor told Rose she had been fantastic - "And you know what? So was I!" - then regenerated into his next incarnation. Tenth Doctor Using up his eleventh regeneration The Tenth Doctor and Donna visited the planet Shan Shen, where the Time Beetle, a member of the Trickster's Brigade, created an alternate universe around Donna while she had her fortune told; a universe where the Doctor died fighting the Empress of the Racnoss and Donna teamed up with Rose Tyler to go back in time and get the Beetle off of her back. After Donna corrected the universe by killing herself in the alternative universe, she was able to give the Doctor a message from Rose, "Bad Wolf". Realising that the barriers between universes were breaking down, the Doctor rushed back to 2009 Earth, where he initially found everything was normal, but the planet vanished when he and Donna returned to the TARDIS. Finding no clue as to its location, the Doctor went to the Shadow Proclamation and learned twenty-seven planets had also been stolen, such as Adipose 3, Pyrovillia, and the lost moon of Poosh. Realising from Donna that bees had been disappearing from Earth, the Doctor connected the Migrant Bees of the Tandocca Scale to the Medusa Cascade, and concluded that the planets were there. .]] Fleeing the Shadow Proclamation, the Doctor and Donna arrived at the Medusa Cascade, only to find it apparently empty, until a phone call to the TARDIS allowed him to track down the Earth, which he discovered had been stolen by Davros and his new Dalek Empire; Davros had been saved from the Time War by Dalek Caan, at the cost of Caan's own sanity. After landing on a ravaged Earth, the Doctor finally reunited with Rose, but he was mortally wounded by a passing Dalek before he could properly embrace Rose. After Jack Harkness destroyed the Dalek, the dying Doctor was taken into the TARDIS, where the Dalek's gunshot forced him to regenerate to heal himself. The Doctor was able to channel the excess regenerative energy that would have changed his appearance into a bio-matching receptacle, his nearby severed hand, leaving him healed while remaining in his current incarnation. This action did, however, use the eleventh of the Doctor's twelve regenerations, leaving him with only one remaining, an action his successor stated was due to "vanity issues". The Ultimate Sanction After meeting with the Ood on Ood Sphere, the Doctor was told that a shadow was falling across creation, which was somehow connected to Donna Noble and her grandfather, Wilfred Mott, something that would bring about "the end of time itself." He also learnt of a plot to resurrect the Master, and failed to stop it. The Doctor discovered the Master living in the wastelands of London. He tried to confront him, only for the Master to evade the Doctor when he reunited with Wilf. That night, the Doctor tracked down the Master once again, only for the Master to be abducted by Joshua Naismith's private army, and when the Doctor attempted to stop them, he was knocked out. After he recovered, the Doctor contacted Wilf, who informed him of Naismith and went with him in the TARDIS to the Naismith Manor. In the Manor's basement, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to unveil two Vinvocci, Addams and Rossiter, who informed him of the Immortality Gate's true purpose. The Doctor rushed to stop the Gate's activation, but was unable to, and the Master turned the entire human race into copies of himself. After being taken prisoner, Wilf and the Doctor were rescued by the Vinvocci, who took them to their ship in Earth's orbit, which the Doctor took offline to stop the Master finding them. Realising the Master was planning to rescue the Time Lords from the Time War using a White-Point Star, the Doctor took the gun he initially refused from Wilf and piloted the Vinvocci ship back towards the Naismith Manor, where he crashed through the manor's glass roof. However, he was unable to stop the Master from using the Star and the Drumming to create a link to Gallifrey, which allowed Lord President Rassilon and the High Council to escape Gallifrey. Rassilon undid the Master's conversion of the human race, as Gallifrey appeared in the Earth's sky and began tearing open the Time Vortex. Torn between killing the Master or Rassilon in cold blood, the Doctor, upon seeing a familiar face, targeted the White-Point Star, severing the link, condemning the Time Lords to the "hell" of the last day of the Time War. Rassilon tried to kill the Doctor, but he was saved by the Master, who attacked Rassilon with his energy blasts, which resulted in the Master being sent back into the Time War with the Time Lords. Saving Wilfred With the Time Lords and the Master gone, the Doctor was relieved that he had survived his supposed death at Rassilon's hands, but his victory was short-lived when he heard the four knocks. They came from Wilf, who was trapped inside a radiation control booth which was about to be flooded with radiation. exposure. ]] The Doctor quickly realised that the only way to save Wilf was to switch places with him, and be subjected to the radiation burst himself. At first angry about the terrible things the universe punished him with and nearly considering Wilf's pleas to leave him, the Doctor could not bear to sacrifice one life to prolong his own after going through so much to stop men willing to take the lives of millions to do the same. Determinant, he released Wilf and received the fatal level of radiation. After the regenerative process started, the Doctor returned Wilf home, and then went to receive, what he called, his "reward". Reward Knowing that this was his final regeneration, the Doctor used his "state of grace" to visit all his previous companions to see how they got on after they left the TARDIS, such as watching Jo Grant sail down the Yangtze River in a tea chest. He saved Martha Jones and Mickey Smith, now married and working as freelance alien fighters, from a Sontaran, prevented Luke Smith from being run over by a car on to Bannerman Road, and watched over Heather McCrimmon and Wolfgang Ryter, four years after they had left him. The Doctor then travelled to the Zaggit Zagoo bar to pass a note to Jack Harkness to hook him up with Midshipman Alonso Frame, and went to a bookstore where the great-granddaughter of Joan Redfern, Verity Newman, was signing copies of her book, A Journal of Impossible Things. The Doctor had Verity sign his copy while he asked her if Joan had been happy in the end. When Verity realised she was talking to man her great-grandmother had fell in love with, she confirmed that Joan had been, but the Doctor refused to answer her question of if he was. After years of searching for what became of Carla in the new timeline, the Doctor finally located her. He also encountered Donna's father, Geoff Noble, before the man's death, and borrowed a pound from him. He then went to the future and used that pound to purchase a winning lottery ticket. He attended Donna Noble's wedding to Shaun Temple, and asked Sylvia Noble and Wilf to give Donna the triple rollover-winning ticket as a wedding gift, saying a final goodbye to Wilfred, who was left crying at the Doctor's loneliness and impending death as he gave the Doctor a final salute. The Doctor visited George Litefoot on the island of Minos, where he helped him fight the Gentlemen of the Dice. As he watched his companions' lives, the Doctor felt proud of them for using their knowledge and experiences from travelling with him to make their worlds a better place. To finish his "reward", the Doctor travelled to the Powell Estate, on January 1, 2005, where he watched Rose Tyler and her mother, Jackie Tyler, months before Rose first met him. Although he kept to the shadows, a sudden spasm of pain caught Rose's attention and the two exchanged New Year's greetings, with the Doctor telling Rose that she would have a "really great year" with tears in his eyes as he spoke. Regeneration .]] After Rose left, the pain of regeneration overwhelmed the Doctor, and he collapsed in the middle of the Powell Estate, his "state of grace" having ended. Ood Sigma then appeared and told him that while his song was ending, but his story never would, and that the universe would sing him to his sleep. Having only the strength to reach the TARDIS, the Doctor piloted it into spatio-temporal orbit around Earth, and regenerated into his next incarnation. Due to holding back his regeneration for as long as he could, the released energy caused massive damage to the TARDIS, causing it to fall out of orbit.